


Cold

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Mao liked Subaru, but sometimes, he just wanted to gag him.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but here are my first entry for Enstars Ficember!   
> Day 1 - Trickstar  
> I hope you'll enjoy it ^^ (and that it's not too OOC)

“Say “aaah”.”

“I can’t eat that…”

“But you can’t stay like that with an empty stomach.”

“But if I eat, I’ll throw up anyway…”

“It will be more terrible for your stomach if you don’t eat,” he sighed, “Say “aaaah”, now!”

“Sari~ You’re a sadistic.”

            Said Sari looked at his friend in disbelief. He wasn’t a sadistic, right? He always did it with Ritsu, who also was a drama queen when he was sick. At least, Akehoshi didn’t ask for him to shower him.

“I didn’t know Akehoshi-kun was like that when sick.”

“Yuuki, have mercy on meee~”

“Idiot Akehoshi! Stop complaining and eat!”

            Hokuto’s scolding seemed to have an effect on Akehoshi who pouted and opened his mouth. Mao took advantage of it and put the spoon full of soup inside his friend’s mouth who swallowed it without will.

“If I die, I’ll come back to haunt all of you.”

“If you want my opinion, we’re all gonna die because of your whine.”

“Hokkeee~”

“Shut up and eat.”

“I already ate!”

“You have to finish your soup, though.”

“Sari… I’m gonna tell Sakuma-senpai’s little brother that you’re like that with me.”

            _Do it, I don’t care._ Ritsu would surely get angry towards both of them. Maybe Mao should consider killing both of them. Or maybe not, as Rei Sakuma’s face appeared in his mind. Killing Ritsu would be a bad idea. Killing Subaru, on another hand… Subaru opened his mouth to complain once again, and Mao didn’t wait for more: he put the spoon inside, almost suffocating him.

“See, you’re so annoying now that Isara wants to kill you.”

“That’s mean, Hidaka-kun…”

            _Ah, right._ If he killed Subaru, Makoto would be sad. And he didn’t want to see Makoto sad. When he was, it was as if time around them had stopped and colors had disappeared of the world. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sari~ Don’t kill me.”

“Then, just finish your soup, ok? You’ll get better soon if you eat, even a little.”

            His red-haired comrade nodded before taking the bowl and ate the meal. When he was over, he gave it back to Mao, before forcing him in an embrace.

“Come one, everyone~ Let’s hug!”

            Even though Akehoshi was sick - surely a bad cold - he seemed in better health than earlier. Mao knew it was just an illusion, and that soon, he would be complaining again. Makoto almost jumped on the bed and hugged both his friends. Hokuto rolled his eyes but finally joined them. The embrace was warm and soft, and none of them talked. That is, until Subaru opened his mouth.

“Ohoh.”

“What?”

“The bucket.”

“Huh?”

“Give me the bucket! Quickly!”

            The three other stepped away and gave the bucket to their friend. Mao glanced at Hokuto, before shrugging. Maybe he would need more than one day to get better. School would be quiet without him around.

 


End file.
